iDon't Get Them
by nakceb
Summary: Series of oneshots of the many moments which make Carly realise how odd her friends really are and how she will never understand their relationship. In Carly's POV
1. iFight and Flirt

**Hey, this is my second iCarly fic. Hope you like it.**

**Note: This fic is now a series of oneshots as some of you wonderful reviewers thought it should be! So thanks alot. Though I can't promise lots of chapters or quick updates because I have, like, _no _insperation!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing at _fan fic_? **

* * *

I've never understood my two best friends. Especially their relationship. It is so complicated. Part of me is glad I don't get it 'cause I think it would highly disturb me if I did. I don't even know when they made the transition from being two people who vaguely knew and disliked one another to close friends who hated each other. All I know is Sam seems to enjoy hurting Freddie and Freddie seems to like being hurt because he's always pushing Sam's buttons. It's like the only way they want to be is constantly arguing, so I can't imagine them ever not. I've grown used to their constant jibes and fights. And I guess it hasn't been all bad. Sam seems to have toughened Freddie up a bit. Ok not much but at least he can insult her back now. And after Sam took it too far she understands now what the limits are. You would think she would have eased up even just a little but then this is Sam we're talking about. I don't think they'll ever be properly nice to one another; it'd be far too weird. I really can't picture them being civil let alone acting like friends. I'm just so used to their fights.

It's common place for me to come home and find them in my apartment, uninvited I might add, destroying some piece of innocent furniture or defacing a wall with food as they beat the living daylights out of each other. Or rather Sam beats the living daylights out of Freddie. So you can see why going home can sometimes be a nerve wracking experience for me.

Like yesterday. I was two floors below my apartment when I started to hear odd noises. Well they would have been odd but as I have heard Freddie's moans of pain before they weren't really all that strange to me. I got to the door and unlocked it quickly but stopped to take a deep breath before I opened it. Mentally preparing myself for whatever I might find.

I pushed the door open gently just in case Freddie's head happened to be right behind it. I was sure Sam was doing him enough brain damage without my help. She was in fact probably doing his neck and back more damage than his head I discovered on entering the room. Neither of them noticed me, either that or they ignored me, coming in. But I'm not sure Freddie would have been able to acknowledge me had he wanted to. Sam had him in a rather weird headlock which involved him lying on his stomach while she sat on his back one arm wrapped tightly round his neck and the other bending one of his legs into an awkward position. Freddie's arms flailed uselessly at his sides and every time one came into close contact with Sam she would attempt to bite his hands.

I scanned the apartment. Nothing looked broken or out of place. I spun round to check the wall behind me. I still haven't forgotten the day I came in to find Sam lazing on the couch watching TV and Freddie telling her they really had to sort something out as he used the dish cloth to wipe his pants and shirt. I had then closed the door and was about to ask what was going on when I realized that the wall behind me was coated in vanilla pudding with an unusual Freddie shaped void in the middle. After I got rather angry and made them clean it up Freddie left saying he was going home to change his pants which I thought was unnecessary as he had managed to wipe the pudding off of them, and I told him so. His reply made me glad I never asked about or found out what really went on that day.

"I know there's no pudding on my pants Carly... but there's plenty in them."

This time I was glad to find the wall pudding free. And I really hoped Freddie's pants were the same.

I considered trying to separate Sam and Freddie but they were having a remarkably still fight and I thought breaking it up might cause more damage than allowing it to continue. They hadn't switched positions they were both still on the floor and Sam was still on top of Freddie but he was now on his back and she was violently pulling his arms across his chest. It still surprises me that Sam can have the upper hand in their fights as Freddie has grown a lot in the past year.

"Sam! Saammm! Get off. Get off of me!" Freddie whined trying to retrieve his arms from Sam's vice like grip and attempting to sit up.

"You get off of me Frederly!"

"I'm not on you Sam! You're sitting on my chest!"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are t- oh Sam just get off!" Suddenly Freddie rolled over sending Sam flopping off of him and causing her to hit her head on the coffee table.

"Ohhhh... you will pay for that Benson," Sam warned as she sat up, bringing her hand to her head, before launched herself towards Freddie. Freddie was ready for her though and grasped her shoulders as she came, pushing her backwards and reversing their previous positions. I was impressed. Freddie might actually win this one. But of course Sam had the perfect come back.

"I thought I told you to get off Fredward!"

Nope, Sam was still winning even if she should have been losing.

"Sam, give over!" Freddie exclaimed clearly fed up but as Sam struggled to move from beneath him a smile formed on his face. "Not so tough now, eh?" he laughed as she pounded her fists on his back. He pulled his hands from her shoulders and gripped her wrists pinning them to the floor.

"That's it Dipwad!" Sam shrieked raising her head from the floor and snapping at his nose.

"Right," I thought, "If she's attempting to bite his nose, I think this has gone far enough."

I was just about to retrieve the spray bottle and put a stop to it when Sam appeared to give up, "Urrrgggh! Freddork!" She dropped her head back to the floor with a defeated thump. Freddie started laughing.

"The Great Sam! Finally defeated. And by her "nerd tech producer"!"

"Too right you are!" Sam drove her head upwards in an attempt to headbutt him and Freddie did the same. Not the wisest of ideas. I winced as their heads banged together. That's something I've always wanted to do but it looked and sounded so sore I'm glad I never have. They both groaned and pulled back matching red marks appearing on their foreheads.

"Oww! Sam that was sore!"

"Yeah and it was _so_ comfortable for me. Freddork, what kind of an idiot are you?! Who moves towards someone who is trying to headbutt them?!"

Then to my surprise they both burst out laughing. Then they stopped as abruptly as they started. They locked eyes for a moment. I wished they would snap out of it and actually realise I was in the room. Then their heads moved towards each other rapidly again but, instead of their foreheads crashing together, this time it was there their mouths.

For a moment I thought I was seeing things but as their kiss deepened I realised this was just another aspect of their relationship I was never going to understand. Freddie released Sam's arms and she wrapped them round his neck as he twined one of his hands into her hair, pulling her closer. I wasn't sure how much more if this I could take and I didn't think it was in anyone's best interest to let to let their kiss to go any further.

I moved quickly across the room and up the stairs. I returned seconds later, spray bottle in hand. They hadn't moved but I really couldn't see how they had yet to notice I was there. Sam shifted under Freddie and moved one of her hands to his back, reaching up under his t- shirt.

That was it. It was time to cool the situation down.

I leaned down and aimed the bottle in their faces. Squirt. Two in one. I'd never hit them both at once before. I have to admit that it's more fun to squirt more than once. So I did it again for extra measure. They broke apart spluttering.

"What the...? Carly, necessary?" Sam questioned as Freddie turned beetroot red. It would all have been rather funny if it hadn't been so creepy to watch Sam and Freddie makeout on my living room floor. Then while Freddie was distracted by the sudden realization that there was someone else in the room Sam pushed up on his chest and shoved him off her and he thumped onto the ground. Hard. "Ha. And you thought you won Fredward. You should know that I. Never. Lose!" She got up and flopped down on the couch picking up the remote and turning the TV on.

Freddie got up too rubbing his forehead, "Sam! For goodness sake I really..." I walked up the stairs to go take a shower. It seemed they had forgotten I was there and I didn't really want to listen to any more arguing. Not that the rushing of the water did much to drown out Sam's fog horn of a voice. Nor did the water wash away the images that were burned into my eyes.

No, yesterday was a confusing day that furthers my belief that my friends are beyond weird. And that I really don't get them.

* * *

**Okay, so please review and tell me what you thought. And point out any mistakes. (Spelling!!)**


	2. iSpoil Freddie's Birthday

**Second oneshot. Hope you like!**

* * *

It's an odd thing but over time I've seen a change in how Freddie reacts to Sam's violence and cruelty towards him. He used to get quite offended by her, but less so now. In fact I actually think he finds it a little bit amusing, even if he will never admit it. This doesn't stop Sam though. She seems to get some sort of demented, messed up pleasure out of his pain and annoyance. And she will grab any chance to cause his pain and annoyance with both hands.

Last week it was Freddie's birthday. His mom has strict rules against birthday parties unless she is present and she gets to check any guests for viruses first. So we tend not to have parties for Freddie. Instead we usually just have him round for dinner the day before. This year Sam had actually contributed some money to his present and we had almost enough to buy him the new camera lens he had been eying up for several weeks. I managed to wheedle the extra 30 dollars we needed out of Spencer and so I was fairly sure Freddie was going to have a good birthday. Well better than the year before at least when Sam ate his birthday cake before he had even seen it wrapped up the empty plate and gave it to him with a cheery, "Happy Birthday Fredweird."

No this birthday was going to be better.

I spent the morning putting up banners and wrapping up the camera lens. It was a good job Mrs Benson wasn't going to be around because I don't think she would have liked the idea of wrapping paper. It's a hazard of paper cuts. Spencer was baking a chocolate cake and Sam was hovering near him. She looked hungry. I told him to save a little mixture and to let her lick the spoon so as to avoid a similar episode to last year.

After, I set the table while Spencer iced the cake. Sam was sat on the couch scraping the last morsels of cake mix out of the bowl.

"It was nice of you to help," I told her as I put the last fork in its place.

"Oh it was no trouble at all." You would almost think, with the sincerity in which she said it, that she actually thought she had helped. She headed over to the sink, licking the last remnants off the spoon, before dumping the bowl in and neglecting to fill it with water so it could soak. As she took a seat at the table I crossed the kitchen and turned the tap on.

"So when's dinner Spencer?"

"Whenever Freddie gets here Sam. It is his birthday dinner."

"Awh, do we really have to wait? It smells good, spaghetti tacos?"

"Yep. The one and only."Sam's stomach gave a loud growl. It sort of freaks me out how she could still have been hungry when she had done nothing but eat since she got there.

Luckily Freddie turned up then because Sam was watching the plant in the window with a strange look in her eyes and I was fairly sure that if we didn't eat soon we might no longer have a plant in the window. I walked over to Freddie and was just about to wish him happy birthday when Spencer jumped forward trumpet in hand and started to play a very out of tune version of happy birthday. I still have no idea where the trumpet came from.

"Well... Thanks Spencer," Freddie said, looking more than a bit surprised and defiantly very confused, "I had no idea you played the trumpet."

I opened my mouth to tell Freddie Spencer didn't, but he beat me to it, "I don't. I just thought you might enjoy some trumpet music." I realised a long time ago, apart from not getting my friends, I will probably never understand my brother either.

"Happy Birthday," I wished Freddie giving him a hug.

"Thanks."

We both pulled away from each other to silence."Umm...Sam don't you have something to say to Freddie?" I prompted her.

"Oh yeah!" she smiled brightly at him, "Freddie, you smell funny." And with that she went back to eying up the plant.

"I do not Sam!" Freddie argued, "I had a shower this morning!"

"Not a tick bath then?" she inquired.

"Sam!!"

If Freddie had expected Sam to go easy on him as it was his birthday then he was very much there was a very loud trumpeting noise. I jumped as did Sam and Freddie and we all turned to stare at Spencer who was grinning at his trumpet. "Wow... You know I think this trumpet is magic… it stopped Freddie and Sam from arguing!" Spencer looked genuinely convinced of the trumpets magical ability. Freddie and Sam glared at one another and I thought that would be a good time to intercept the fight that was most defiantly about to begin.

"Ok so let's eat."We took our seats at the table and I made sure Sam and Freddie were neither next to nor opposite each other. They would have been better of at either ends of the room but there was no way Sam was leaving the table and I didn't think Freddie would appreciate being separated from his own birthday dinner. Spencer brought all the food to the table minus the cake which he was keeping for later. Whether that was so it would be a surprise or so Sam could keep herself under control I didn't know. Though it could easily have been the latter because the second the plates touched the table Sam grabbed two tacos, heaped them with spaghetti, bypassed the salad and served herself half the ham. Spencer, Freddie and I filled our plates in a slower more civilized manner and we all began to eat.

Spencer asked Freddie what he had gotten for his birthday but Sam decided to answer for him, "Some new anti-bacterial underpants, right Fredward?" It was going to be one of those days.

"Wrong Sam! Well Spencer you see, everything mom buys has to be safety checked... to her standards. So the choice is kind of limited. But she did get me a cover for my laptop."

"Was it pink?"

"Sam! No!"

"Fluffy?"

"No!"

"Sequined?"

"What?!... No!"

"Anti-bacterial?"

"N... um... yes."

Sam grinned, pleased with herself. I personally found the options of type of laptop cover funnier than poor Freddie getting more overprotective mother style presents. I hoped ours would be better and to get Sam to leave Freddie alone for more than two minutes I decided to go and fetch it.

"Here you go Freddie," I said handing the package to him, "Hope you like it." He began to remove the paper carefully pealing the cello tape off and unfolding the paper. Spencer started to visibly twitch, he has this thing about always unwrapping presents in as little time as possible. Personally I think he just likes to rip the paper up in different ways. I guess it's an artist thing. He's made too many wrapping paper sculptures for me to surprisingly it was Sam who took Freddie's slow unwrapping into her own hands. Literally. She almost threw herself across the table to grab the parcel. Then tore the paper of and threw the lens back to him. Thank goodness it was in a box.

Freddie opened his mouth, defiantly to shout at Sam, before noticing what his gift was and closing his mouth. Then he opened it again but clearly not to shout at Sam. And I knew this before he even spoke. When you've watched him shout at Sam so many times before you notice distinct differences in his expression. Like when he's not going to shout at Sam his face doesn't usually show anger and annoyance."Oh wow. Oh thanks so much. I can't believe you bought this. This is expensive. Oh but it will be so good for iCarly, see it will make the image..."

"Yeah, yeah Fredwad. We get it. It'll make the image so much more nerd-like. Great." It's a sign of how much Freddie likes his present that all he did was shoot Sam an irritated look.

"No really, thanks so much Carly."

"Your welcome Freddie, but it wasn't all me."

"Oh sorry Spencer, thank you too." Sam looked less than impressed, although in Freddie's defence I'm fairly sure he actually didn't think Sam had anything to do with his present, she never has before, and with the look she had on her face I'm sure she never will again.

"Uh Freddie, it's actually from Sam too," I told him rather tentatively, not wanting to set Sam off.

"Oh." Just like I had thought, Freddie looked truly surprised at this, "Umm... Thanks Sam."

"Yes Fredward just don't let mummy get anti-bacterial juice on it now."

Freddie went from being surprised but slightly pleased to scowling at her. She didn't notice though because she had remembered about the cake.

"Spencer! Where is your creation of wonder and delicioussity?"

"Sam you have seriously got to stop making up adjectives."

Sam chose to ignore Freddie as Spencer replied, "Oh! No, Sam I had to dump it. Unfortunately coating it in glue still didn't stop the inside from melting." Sam looked absolutely horrified for a second at the thought of Spencer dumping the cake before her face changed to confusion, then relief, then annoyance as she realised he had been talking about the ice cream sculpture he made last week.

"No! The cake!"

"Oh, it's in the frid- Sam! Freddie just heard you!"

"So what? He was going to find out anyway. Let's eat it. Now."

Spencer looked thoroughly upset but Freddie was good about it, "You made me a cake?! Thanks Spencer!"

"It was meant to be a surprise," he mumbled miserably.

"It was," Freddie assured.

Spencer brightened, "Ill go get it." I'm fairly sure Sam was drooling by that point. Spencer rooted around in the fridge for a bit before producing a large plate and carrying it over to the table.

"Ta-da!!"

If Sam hadn't been drooling before she defiantly was then. Spencer had really out done himself on the cake. It was big, with two layers of chocolate sponge, lots of chocolate buttercream icing and "Happy Birthday Freddie" written on it in white. Despite Sam's obvious need of some cake she still found time for another jibe as Spencer put the candles on.

"It looks great Spencer but don't you think pink writing would have been a better choice." Freddie shot her another look but I was glad no fighting broke out because Spencer had a box of matches in his hand and there were no flames. As far as Spencer and fires go that was a first and I wanted to keep it that way. We started up a loud version of Happy Birthday, Spencer back on his wonderful trumpet, me and Sam singing, her throwing in the odd change of lyrics here and there that I'm sure did nothing for Freddie's self esteem.

When we finished, Freddie had no sooner blown out the candles when Sam started up again, "Spencer we should do that again. There was no where near enough candles on that cake. Fredlinas defiantly nearing 80."

"Yes Sam and I are sure if it was your cake there'd be a grand total of, oh, I don't know... 3 candles!" I waited for Sam to hit Freddie but no blows came. We all must have looked shocked because Sam offered a reason as she got up from the table and walked over to where Spencer was standing.

"What? It is Frederly's birthday after all. Got to let him win something. Right come on Spencer, get a knife and cut this bad boy up." She looked hungrily at the cake.

Spencer had only taken two steps when Sam pounced on an unsuspecting Freddie. Before he even had a chance to breathe, her hand had grabbed the back if his head and slammed him face forward into the cake. Freddie sat up slowly and spluttered chocolate frosting all over the table.

"My- my ... cake!" Poor Spencer was horrified and that was the only reason I didn't burst out laughing. If it wasn't for not causing Spencer any more grief over his ruined cake I would gave just about died at the sight of Freddie, completely shocked, face coated in cake and icing.

"Sorry Spencer he deserved it," Sam looked apologetically at him.

"How on earth did I deserve this Sam?!" Freddie exclaimed, sending more cake particles flying. She shrugged as she turned towards the couch before turning back and moving over to Freddie. She ran her tongue from his jaw right up his cheek leaving a clean tract through the chocolaty mess.

"Mmmm... good!" Sam nodded to Spencer. He cheered up. Freddie just looked dumbfounded. His face portrayed exactly how I felt before a small smile crept across it.

I do realise that there is a very high chance I will never fully understand Sam and Freddie but that doesn't stop me from being amazed at the sheer extent of the stupid things they will do.

* * *

**Review people! Tell me what you thought. Was it really a good idea to make a series of oneshots? In character? No? Yes?**


	3. iHate You

**Hi everyone.**

**Huge thanks to everyone who added this to alerts or favorites, read and enjoyed it, just read it and (biggest thanks) those who reviewed!**

**I am _so _sorry to anyone that was waiting for this chapter that it took so long for me to get it out. I had exams but in all honesty if I'd really tried I could have had it up about 2 weeks ago. It's just I really am more of a reader than a writer. Though the fan fiction I have been reading is not actually iCarly.**

**Kingdom Hearts and Death Note anyone?**

**Thing is I have never played Kingdom Hearts nor read or seen Death Note. That's whats weird and so great about fan fiction!**

**But okay, I'll shut up now.**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes or missing words. 1. I can't spell. 2. My computer likes to randomly delete words when transfering documents.**

**Disclaimer: I could say I own iCarly, but that would be lying.**

* * *

The day before yesterday Sam and Freddie had a fight. A major fight. I know they fight constantly but this time was different. Sam was actually angry not just trying to annoy him and I've never seen Freddie shout so much in all the time I've known him. I was kind of scared. Sam didn't even try to hurt and injure Freddie. She just stood and screamed. Weirdly I think jealousy was the trigger.

This week at school there was an exchange group from France there. French boys are good looking. There was this one really hot one that me and Sam spoke about. A lot. I think it got to Freddie. But possibly more that Sam was interested. He whined lots, complained some more and asked what I saw in Pierre that I didn't see in him, yet it was Sam he started to snap at on the day they left.

We were walking from school to mine and all Sam said was that it was a shame they had to leave. Okay, so she said some more stuff after about what a hot body Pierre had but Freddie got mad before that. He scoffed a few times and muttered under his breath and eventually Sam got annoyed, "Fredward! Just shut up! You're just mad 'cause Carly will never love you." Freddie muttered some more but Sam was fed up, "What are you saying?! Stop being such a baby!"

Unfortunately Freddie told her what he had been saying, "I said that it's you who should be mad, Sam. There's no way that Pierre would come within 20 feet of you!"

Sam looked slightly taken aback but seemed to recover, "That's where you're wrong Frederly. I spoke to him today. He said my French was tra bin."

"It's très bien," Freddie laughed though without much humor, "And he probably only said that as he felt sorry for you because, judging by what you just said, there is no way your French is very good!! And-"

We reached my apartment building and I rushed them, Sam trying to start an "Is too!" "Is not!" style argument but Freddie not obliging, through the lobby, past a sleeping Lewbert and up into my apartment to try and prevent damage to anything that didn't belong to us. I had been fairly sure Sam would attack Freddie soon.

As soon as I had the apartment door closed I tried to calm the situation, "Come on guys, don't you think that's -"

"Hold on Carls. I want to know what Freddork here was trying to say about Pierre feeling sorry for me," she said holding a hand out to quieten me, "Well come on then Dipwad, why would he feel sorry for me?"

"Well he could probably tell you were interested in him. I mean it's kind of obvious when you sniff someone."

"Hey! He smelled good," I interjected trying to distract them.

They both ignored me.

"And well he was probably only being nice so he wouldn't break your heart when he turned you down." Freddie smiled, satisfied with his explanation.

Sam wasn't though. "Oh really and why would he turn me down? People don't always turn others down. That's just what happens to you. And can you really blame Carly? I mean would _anyone_ date you?"

"Sam!" She was going far too far for my liking but scarily Freddie didn't even look mad, he still had his now vaguely creepy grin on his face.

"Well somehow I don't think he would have gone out with you. I mean look at you."

"Freddie!" I was really surprised at him. He was never that horrible to Sam.

"What do you mean look at me? I've had plenty of dates, unlike some!" Sam was shouting now and she looked mad.

"And how have all those dates turned out Sam? Hmmm? You don't ever get a long term boyfriend do you? Only time you ever did he tried to cheat on you with Carly. I don't blame him though."

I gasped as Sam's face turned a dark shade of red. From fury or embarrassment I don't know. "Is that so? Well you'll be lucky if you ever get a girlfriend. You're such a nub. And a loser. You'll just spend your whole life running round after Carly!"

"At least I won't die alone with no friends as I was such a terrible person!"

Sam's face changed colour completely. Deep red to white. I wanted to go over and shake Freddie. I knew Sam was being nasty too but she did that to everyone and her words didn't mean close to as much as Freddie's.

"Is... is that so?" She said much quieter before regaining her voice, "Well in that case you better stop being my friend so I can die alone!"

"I never was your friend Sam."

Pain streaked across Sam's face but she quickly turned back to angry, "Good! 'Cause I never wanted to be friends with a nerd!"

"Well I never wanted to be friends with someone as stupid and ugly as you."

I was too shocked to say anything. Freddie was acting completely out of character. And for Sam's sake it worried me. Even if she would never admit it I knew Freddie's opinion mattered to her and his words were cutting deep. Her face was red again and she looked ready to explode.

"I... you... ... Dork!" she shouted eventually.

"Delinquent!"

"Loser!"

"Freak!"

"Mommy's boy!"

"Waste of space!"

"... Heartless..."

The fight seemed to out of Sam and she turned away from Freddie and slammed out of the both stood there for a moment watching the door. Freddie still had that stupid grin on his face.

"She's right you know... and wrong," I told him causing him to look round at me, his grin morphed into a confused, questioning expression. "You're not really heartless, but you were when you said all that." I answered his unasked question.

"I was n-."

He started to protest but I cut him off, "Think about what you just said to her."

For a while Freddie did seem to stand and think before he sunk down onto the couch, his head in his hands. I took several steps and then sat down beside him. He groaned. "Oh why? What possessed you to say those things?" he muttered to himself. He sat for a few minutes the look on his face hidden by his palms and his fingernails digging into his forehead.

Eventually he sat up. "I'm sorry. I should never have said those things to her." He looked so distressed I felt a little sorry for him even though he had upset Sam, "I really don't know why I said them."

"I'm not the one you should be apologising to," I told him, "And I think jealousy might have had something to do with it." I grinned at the confused look on his face before a pink blush spread over it.

"You think... jealous... Pierre... me... I... no..."

He stuttered like an idiot until I stopped him, "Its ok, never mind. Just go and find her and make things right."

Freddie got up quickly and opened the door, "Right, ok, I'll go." He then walked out and closed the door. Less than three seconds later he opened it again, "Umm... any idea where she'll be?"

"Try the fire escape," I told him with a smile. As soon as he left for the second time my smile vanished. Sending Freddie on his own was probably not a good idea since no doubt Sam had probably recovered from the shock of what he had said and would beat him senseless for it. I jumped up from the couch and left to find them.

Upon reaching the fire escape the situation I found was not what I expected. I almost wished Sam was yelling for all of Seattle to hear and that Freddie was cowering under her wrath, muttering feeble apologises because what I found was undoubtedly worse.

Freddie was sat on the window sill with his back to me and Sam was on the stairs trying to turn her body away from him as much as physically possible. Her face bore no anger, just pure hurt and her eyes glistened in a way that I'm sure is unnatural unless tears are about to come. In all my time of knowing Sam I had never seen her cry properly. Sure she had howled over an awful job once but it was completely different to seeing a single tear silently slide down her cheek.

She wiped it away frantically trying to prevent Freddie from noticing.

"Sam-" His voice cracked a little.

"Just go away Freddie." He reached out a hand and laid it on her arm but she violently jerked away from him, "Just go."

"No Sam. I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. I shouldn't have said those things." Sam turned a little so she was almost facing him. I took a few steps back so she wouldn't see me.

"Well maybe you were right."

"No, Sam I didn't mean it, honestly, I didn't-"

"It doesn't matter if you didn't mean it, it could still be true," Sam said in a low voice. Another tear trickled down her cheek.

Freddie shot from his place on the window sill and slipped his arm round her, sitting down on the stairs. Sam slid away from him shrugging his arm off.

"Sam-"

"Really Freddie just go away." She looked uncomfortable squished right into the banister creating the maximum distance between her and Freddie.

"You really want me to go?" She nodded. He stood up. "Ok, I'll go. But only because you want me to. I really am sorry."

Freddie had only taken one step when Sam burst out, "I mean really, I never have had a proper boyfriend have I? And everybody's scared of me. You're scared of me aren't you?"

Freddie didn't really seem to know what to say, "Umm... well, a bit."

Sam frowned.

"Bu- but... not in a bad way! Well not in a good way either but-" At that point I almost considered taking over. If Sam was in a normal bad mood she would have slapped him by now.

"You know, maybe Carly isn't really my friend. 'Cause I'm not really a very nice pers-"

"No."

Freddie sounded so stern it was almost scary and Sam immediately shut up for which I was grateful because she was talking rubbish. "Of course she's your friend Sam. Don't even speak like that."

"But what you said-"

"No. Forget what I said. I didn't mean it. I was being stupid because I was mad. I was... I was jealous." Sam looked at Freddie curiously as he sat back down on the steps. "I only wanted you to hurt the same as I was hurting. And that was wrong." This time when Freddie's arm made it's way round Sam she didn't shrug it off. Neither did she attempt to bite his hand as she would normally do, if it came anywhere near her, when he raised it to her cheek and brushed away a stray tear.

"I'm sorry."

Freddie pulled Sam into a gentle hug and she allowed him to hold her for a few seconds before bringing her own arms up to wrap around him and hold him back.

At that moment I suddenly felt I shouldn't be there.

"And Freddie, I'm sorry too." Sam said, voice muffled by his shoulder.

"No Sam, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sor-"

Sam pulled out of their embrace and flicked him on the ear. "Honestly Freddork, what's with all the guilt and sappiness? Stop apologising already." Freddie looked extremely put out and Sam's face split into a wide grin. Somehow I knew everything was going to be just fine between them.

Well if what they normally have can be classed as fine, that is.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you enjoyed that.**

**Tried to keep them in character. It was hard though because who can honestly imagine Freddie being that nasty and Sam getting upset like that?**

**Though this whole chapter is not, Sam telling Freddie to stop apologising is based on an experiance I myself had. Didn't go down quite like that though.**

**Also, I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than the last. Hopefully the next will be longer. Can't say when it will be out though. Haven't even started it yet! Better do that now. Actually I better go to bed before midnight. I don't function all that well in the morning after only 6 hours sleep!**

**Last thing, I swear.**

**Sorry for all the rambling!**


End file.
